


Chaos through Dimensions

by BlackDragonGod



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freakishness, Gen, Madness, Magic, Reincarnation, Songs, Tags May Change, Tea, Tons of dimensions, and more tea, confused Wizarding World, dimension, lots of singing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonGod/pseuds/BlackDragonGod
Summary: Now what to do with an incarnation of madness that only wants to save the world, but somehow upset the whole dimensional Order?





	1. When the Cheshire cat though it was a good idea to be reborn

Imagine a time where Alice didn’t follow the rabbit down the rabbits hole. Or a time where the rabbit wasn’t running around like a headless chicken. Or a time where the Cheshire cat was bored. Completely and utterly bored. So bored that it took the frase: „Bored to death“ to a whole new level.

 

The Cheshire cat was normaly a really active creature.  
Fading in into the throne room giving the queen nearly a heart attack. Fading out when she nearly decapitates him.  
Fading in near the castle guards and giving them a really big scare when they see the ilusion of his head Rolling around and his body “looking“ for it. This always send them into a screaming frenzy and a fainting deck of cards.

 

But today was a really boring day. He was sitting on a branch of a tree that sprouted near the table with the mad hatter, the mad rabbit and the sleepy mouse in the teepot. Normally it was funny watching them and their antics. Sometimes he joined them in their madness and other times he was only a silent (read laughing his ass off) bystander.

Today though…

Today they were either sleeping or looking at the tee in a strange manner that said: „ I’m looking at my tee either to remeber my past that is so tragic that I want to commit suicide or to look for the meaning of life." Neither was funny nor entertainig.

 

The same atmosphere hung all over Wonderland making the beautiful, lively and mad kingdom look like one of those dark and haunting places that are said to be frequented by vampires and dark creatures.  
Only the cheshire cat was the only ray of sunshine in that dreary place, fading in and out looking for any hint of that old madness. But it never found it.

„Now what to do?“, it thought.

 

The depressing aura was just too heavy and it couldn’t lift it by itself.

 

Soooo….

 

as a logical conclusion the cat decided:

 

“I will look for a stronger soul and exchange myself with it so it can be born here!“

 

* * *

 

 

Now looking for a soul wasn’t that hard for the Cheshire cat. Being a madness personified and able to fade in whereever it wants had its perks. I mean have you ever tried to stop madness?

  
So it kept looking…

  
and looking…

  
and looking…

Till! It found a powerful little soul about to be born in a world full of magic and insanity.  
Running like never before it rapidly took the souls memory of the time in the mothers womb and copied its memories of Wonderland into the soul. Then it pushed that soul in the direction of the Wonderland-Reality and lunged into the blinding light, to be born as our favorite green eyed wizard.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he ( because „he“ wasn’t a cat anymore) became aware of was screaming. Loud and infernal screaming.

Was it normal to scream at birth?

  
Unable to open his eyes, the baby could only lay there screaming and try to hear whatever it he could. Slowly he started hearing a familiar song:

 

**_Little bread and butterflies kiss the tulips_ **  
**_and the sun is like a toy balloon_ **  
**_There are get-up-in-the-morning glories_ **  
**_In the golden afternoon_ **  
**_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside_ **  
**_String of violets are all in tune_ **  
**_Tiger lillies love the dandelions_ **  
**_In the golden afternoon_ **  
**_There are dog and caterpillars_ **  
**_and copper centipede_ **  
**_Where the lazy daisies_ **  
**_love the very peaceful life they lead_ **  
**_You can learn a Lot of things from the flowers…_**

 

The body of the baby slowly calmed down. His screaming ceased. Eventhough the Cheshire cat was wide awake. How can a being from another dimension know the song the flowers loved to sing?  
The baby slowly started falling asleep. But before their senses went on standby, the Cheshire cat heard:“Welcome little Harry“.

 

* * *

 

Now I won’t explain everything that happened till his Hogwarts letter came, but everyone could see Harrys strangeness, the madness in his poison green eyes. Sometimes when a big bout of insanity hit him, his eyes seamed to big multicolored spirals in them. The smile that he always had, seamed to get wider and little „scars“ could be seen in the bottom half of his face, from one ear to another, like a halfmoon of a real round moon or a giant mocking smile that deformed his face.

 

From time to time he disappeared and came back with the creepy smile of his. Neither his parents nor his „guardians“ knew where he went and how he managed to disappear. His parents thought it was due to his magic. With his aunt, uncle and cousin magic was freakishness, so it was due to his freakishness. His parents couldn’t see or didn’t want to see his smile, while his relatives didn’t want to have ANYTHING to do with the freak.

 

Finally.

 

It was THAT day.

 

The day where his Hogwarts letter should come.

 

* * *

 

 

But the question is now:

 

Why did he, Harry Potter alias the Freak also known as the Cheshire cat in another world, know about magic?


	2. Beginning of the End of the Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the magical world officialy

The Cheshire cat was normally a pretty laid back cat. Now he was a pretty laid back guy. Most of the insults his relatives hurled at him and his family didn’t really matter, because he didn’t know his family well enough to consider it a personal insult.

But when someone *cough*Dumbassdoor*cough* tries to instil his believes in him or when someone *cough*Moldyshorts*cough* tries to kill him, he draws the line.

So when he received his letter and saw the name „Harry Potter“ on it, he didn’t stand there just staring at the letter.

He didn’t let his cousin take it away from him.

He didn’t even take it in his hands, eventhough the owl looked ready to glare him into a pile of ash.

No

He faded directly into Gringotts lobby with his emancipation, name changing and inheritance papers.

The ritual to having everything filed and making it official was fairly easy from there on.

He just faded from one office in Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic to another, knowing their uses by heart, stamping everything and copying the signature of the respective person where it belonged.

It took only 2 hours.

Now, a normal Person would look for a new house or flat considering his living conditions.

But he was The Cheshire cat. Emphasize the „The“. He only needed the twig of a tree to sleep on.

So…

As a logical conclusion…

He decided to sleep on the twig of the most interesting tree in the neighbourhood…

The whomping willow!!

The willow wasn’t really happy with the arrangement. It didn’t like being touched. But it couldn’t do anything against the elusive intruder that could appear and disappear at will. So they made an accord. He could sleep on one of the twigs on the condition to help it defend itself from those horrid little twolegged creatures that harassed it the whole year. He of course accepted the condition.

It wouldn’t be till his first day at Hogwarts that he would need to help the willow out.

Having established his sleeping arrangements, he decided to take his time with the shopping of his school materials he would need. He spent then the erst of the day playing catch with the whomping willow and explorier that new line of Zonko’s products.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up early the next day he changed into his normal appearance ( and no it’s not the Harry Potter appearance. ) and walked into Diagon Alley.

 

* * *

 

 

Now the real question is:

How did he know the plots and plan of the two out of three most important people in this universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please?


	3. Singing Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very merry unbirthday to you!

Now, entering Diagon Ally officialy in his semihuman, normal form was a novel experience.

Every wizard, witch and creature looked at that wide grinning humanoid …thing with cat ears and a cat tail. The pink and violett onesie he had on was the only thing moderatly normal about him. His hair was brilliant violett ( like the onesie ), his eyes ( blue ) and his grin ( showing rows of white feline teeth ) were too big for his face ( and his body, which is saying something ), and his hands and feet were encased in gigantic fluffy violett gloves and shoes.

While everyone was staring at this eyesore of a being, Cheshire, as he named himself now ( and he knows that was the best name that ever came to his mind ), was browsing along the windows of the shops looking for his school suplies.

 

* * *

 

 

First he bought his books together with the adventure books about someone named Lockheart…-hart?…-cart?…-jack?…whatever.

Then he went for his writing materials. Sugar Quills, normal quills, paper, parchment, pens, ink, etc.

You notice that not everything is magical.

That’s because he was fading in and out of the magical store into a muggle store and viceversa.

Of course he had been paying for everything. He had been a cat, not a thief thankyouverymuch.

If it were a complete magical world he wouldn’t buy non-maj things ( and yes he had been in America too ), but as there was „another race“ in this world, he couldn’t and wouldn’t live only in the magical side. Being ignorant of one side of the world was just the height of stupidness.

Had he been more attentive to his surroundings he would have noticed, that he hadn’t just been fading into a muggle store, but into a muggle store in the 50 years before with a certain baker in it.

…

Man!

…

Magic really fucks up every magical transportation!

…

Back to Cheshire ( aka Harry Potter )!

Singing his favourite song, he kept going:

_A very merry unbirthday to me!_

_To who?_

_To me!_

_Oh, you!_

_A very merry unbirthday to you!_

_Who me?_

_Yes, you!_

_Oh, me!_

_Let’s congratulate us with another cup of tea!_

_A very merry unbirthday to you!_

_Now, statistics prove, prove that you’e one birthday._

_Imagine, just one birthday every year!_

_Ah, but there are tree hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!_

_Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!_

_A very merry unbirthday to you!_

…

„Hmmmmm…. Should I invite someone else to sing with me? This song was made to be sang by many people." he thought.

Now the question was: Who would sing with him?

The fat man that was running into the leaky cauldron? He looked a bit peaky and wasn’t even near anymore.

So no.

The tall dark man that was browsing through the potion store? Because he looked a bit sour.

But he wanted to start with an easy target.

Would the bushy haired girl with her parents sing with him?

 

So try 1 starting:

 

He faded in behind her and sang:

_„A very merry unbirthday to me!“_

She startled so badly, nearly screaming:

_„To who?“_

As she was turning around he said:

_„To me!"_

Looking at him:

_"Oh, you!“_

He kept singing:

_„A very merry unbirthday to you!“_

Surprised she exclaimed:

_„Who, me?“_

Nodding:

_„Yes, you!“_

Understanding finally she said:

_„Oh, me!“_

He produced a big tea pot out of the sleeve of his onesie while singing:

_„Let’s congratulate us with another cup of tea!“_

 

Every person in the alley watched with big eyes and openmouthed how out of the tea pot in between the tea appeared a saucer.

Catching the saucer Cheshire served some tea in a cup that also emerged from the tea. He served himself a cup of tea and giving the girl the other one, he asked: „So lovely, who are you?“

She looked a bit afronted with his rudeness and answered: „I’m Hermione Granger. And who are you? You look like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.“

„What a coincidence! Oh what a wonderful coincidence! My name is Cheshire …Cheshire Katniss ( *wink**wink*) It’s so lovely to meet you“ he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

 

* * *

 

Really misterious this cat.

 

Now the question is: How could Cheshire know what he needed to buy for school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Wishes? Hates? Kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> Any wishes for this fic? for its future?


End file.
